<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guilty pleasure box. by loopyowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457402">guilty pleasure box.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyowl/pseuds/loopyowl'>loopyowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sometimes, Triplet line - Freeform, chaewon might be small but she bossy as hell, im not kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyowl/pseuds/loopyowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my collection of nsfw loona shots, it could be a one shot or it could even have multiple chapters. The ships and prompts assigned will vary depending on my mood and the requests sent to me, which ofc I will go over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guilty pleasure box.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have decided to finally post it aha! - Don't worry, the tags will keep changing overtime :]</p><p>A little note for haters: Please learn how to ignore and move on. If you don't like this content, then don't bother reading - it's that easy lmao.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's start with one of my favorite underrated pair, Hyunwon! - ngl i'm having fun with the tags HAHA</p><p> <b>Pairing</b>: Kim Hyunjin x Park Chaewon (Gowon)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prompt</strong>: When everyone is currently out getting dinner, this is what Hyunjin and Chaewon are actually up to. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"You're <em> disgusting </em>, Kim Hyunjin…" Chaewon threw her a glare as she ground her hips down, keeping up with Hyunjin's powerful thrusts, nails raking down her muscular back. The raven-haired girl had her hands on Chaewon’s hips, trying to hold her in place as she thrust upwards into her. </p><p> </p><p>"I-is that so? May I remind you whose dick is it that's inside you right now?" Hyunjin panted, lifting her head to give the blonde her usual annoying smirk, which was soon replaced by an open mouthed groan when said girl suddenly clenched around her cock. Hyunjin couldn't believe that the smaller blonde had easily taken control of the situation, but she's definitely not complaining though. She secretly likes it when Chaewon would take charge and order her around. It's really hot. </p><p> </p><p>"Know your place, asshole. Don't make me slap you," Moving to wind her arms around Hyunjin's neck, she pulled her closer, their lips now only inches apart. Hyunjin was filling her up so good, and the way she's in so deep made her feel so full. She was a bit skeptical when Hyunjin told her that she can make it fit, but it seems like she was proven wrong as her pussy stretched with ease, accommodating more of Hyunjin’s thick shaft. Each time she sank down on it, it feels like it keeps hitting much deeper than before. At this rate Hyunjin would be able to hit her A-spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck are you <em> so </em> big?” She moaned, digging her fingernails deeper against Hyunjin’s back - she was 100% sure that it would leave a lot of painful marks, but that wasn’t her problem. When Hyunjin’s cockhead nudged a spot deep inside her, she threw her head back as pleasure coursed through her entire body. ' <em> Oh god yes... </em>' </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin bit her lips, preventing another groan from erupting as she watched Chaewon work herself on her cock - <em>using it for her own pleasure - </em>how her moans increased just as her movements did. She observed the way Chaewon would let out little gasps when her cockhead would brush against certain spots (<em>making a mental note for future references</em>), the way her hands would knead her back like a cat would, her nails occasionally coming to play - causing her to hiss when it digs a little too deep on her skin. (<em>She was sure that her back would be covered in marks</em>).</p><p> </p><p>It was not their thing to be fucking in public places, which in this case is their dorm’s living room, but Chaewon was feeling a bit adventurous tonight and the thought of her dormmates catching both her and Hyunjin in action made her shiver in delight. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Hyunjin leaning closer. <em>Oh no</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh uh, no kisses until I come," Chaewon leaned back and growled, dodging all of Hyunjin's attempts to kiss her, and at her 3rd attempt, her right hand shot out to grab ahold of the latter’s throat to keep her still, applying a bit of pressure as she stared her down. Oh how she loved seeing Hyunjin look so pitiful, her eyes glassy as she whimpered, her thrusts grew desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> said </em> , you’ll <em> only </em> get it <em> once </em>I come. Now if you want it that badly, you better get back to making me feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>- <b>whoop</b> -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's is intended to be a short piece HAHA - I really like hyunwon, like nsfw aside, I think that their dynamic is super cute and I would like to see more people get into them :}</p><p>Thank you for reading, till next time!</p><p>CC: sleepylippie<br/>Twt: @sleepylippie_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>